Nothing more
by izukishun
Summary: You, who came from a different dimension. Who are you to Kise, the person who took you in? What are you to him?


It's my first time writing an oneshot. I'm better with looooong stories than short ones. Sorry if it's not that good. But I hope you enjoy it. I based it on my dream of Kise. :-)

* * *

It's been a while since you've been sent to this world. It's still earth, just a different dimension. Luckily, You fell in the right hands - Kise's. He found you wandering around his school and you, still surprised and scared, told him everything.  
You're his responsibility now and He didn't regret it.. Until now.

"Good morning, Kise-kun!" You brightly greeted him as he walked out his room. He was already dressed for school. "I cooked breakfast, Aren't you going to eat?" You asked him, placing the plate of freshly cooked eggs and bacon on the table. He sighed and shook his head. "I'm going. No need to bother about me." He said, heading for the door.

"But you might get sick!" You said, concerned. He's been acting like this for the past few weeks. You kept on wondering if you did something wrong that he stopped acting all lovey dovey towards you. "Shut up! You're not my mom."

You chuckled a bit. "No. I am not, but I am -"

"What? You're not my nanny or my girlfriend." He said, twisting the doorknob. He stepped out without waiting for your reply. "No. I am not." You said softly. Even though there wasn't an official statement about you two being a couple, you thought you were. He kissed you every morning and hugged you while you cooked. He gave you presents during white day and valentine's. You two even made love once.

"I guess I'm not." You once again said, his words still lingering in your mind. Suddenly, the phone rang. You held your head up high and walked towards the phone. "He-"

"Yo Kise. I've ditched school. Let's play today." It was Aomine, Kise's former teammate. You met him once. In fact, You met all of the members of Kaijo Basketball club and also the Generation of Miracles. "He's not here." You replied. You could hear Aomine murmuring on the other line. "You sound gloomy." He replied. You were flustered. You tried to sound bright when you replied, but it failed.

"Anyway, I can't go back to school now. Are you free?" He asked. You could hear the dribbling of the basketball. You closed your eyes. It's been a while when you left the house so you decided to accept his offer. "Yes. But I don't know how to play basketball." You said.

You heard him snicker. "Don't worry. I'll teach you. I'm the best of the best." He said then laughed evily after. Still the same old Aomine. "I'll go get you." He said, hanging up. You couldn't even say a response. You quickly head to your room to get dressed. You wore Kise's old basketball trousers since he gave it to you because he couldn't fit in it anymore.

As you were keeping the food in the refrigerator, A knock was heard. "(name)! It's me." He said, continually knocking on the door. "I'm coming!" You yelled, heading out. You opened the door and there he was, still wearing his uniform and still holding a ball in his hand.

"You look prepared." He scanned you from head to toe. He stopped by your chest area. You immediately covered yourself. "Aomine-kun!" You yelled. He scowled. "I thought it would be larger, but it's only normal-sized." He whispered to himself, but still loud enough for you to hear."Oi!" You yelled. He placed the ball on your head and dribbled it a bit. "Aomine-kun!" You complained, but he just laughed at you.

After a long day playing one-on-one with Aomine, He treated you to some ice cream. "Thank you." You said as you receive the strawberry flavored ice cream. "No need to thank me. It's your 'oh-well-you-tried' prize." He said, being oh so proud of himself.

You're a newbie at basketball, but he didn't hold back. So you lost the game. Zero points. While he got 98 points. "You didn't even let me shoot one basket." You pouted. He ignored you and wrapped his arm around your shoulder.

"Now, Let's get you home." He said, throwing his popsicle stick like a basketball into the trash bin. "If Kise doesn't find you there, He might kill himself." He added, grabbing the popsicle stick from you and throwing it the same way he threw his.

You sighed at his statement. "I think he would celebrate." You said, giggling. But you grew silent after. "Why? Aren't you two dating?" He asked as he started walking with his arm still around you. You shook your head. "We're not." You replied, softly. You felt sad about it.

"Well, that's a relief." Aomine said, letting go of you to dribble the basketball. You stared at him like you're asking why. He took a peek at you then looked straight. "I think you're pretty."

You flashed a smile, looking away from him. "pretty cool. It's not that you're not pretty, but I-" He stuttered, even tripping on the ball he was dribbling. You laughed. Before you knew it, You reached the apartment. You stood in front of the door, looking at Aomine. "It was nice hanging out with you, Aomine-kun." You said, pushing some of your hair to the back of your ear.

"Do I get a prize for winning?" He asked, smiling after. You sighed, looking away thinking of the answer. You even pursed your lips since you believe that it will help you think better. Suddenly, Aomine stepped forward. Touching your lips with his. He had his eyes closed so you closed your eyes too.

Little did you two know, Someone was watching you from afar. It was Kise. He was holding a bouquet of flowers, Tulips to be exact. Your favorite. While he was practicing, He couldn't focus. His words to you struck him as much as it struck you. He was guilty. He took you for granted. You loved him as Kise Ryota, the annoying high schooler who adds -chi at the end of the names of the people he acknowledges, than Kise Ryota, the good looking member of the Generation of Miracles. He knows he loves you, He just forgot.

When Aomine left and you entered the apartment, Kise walked in, still holding the bouquet in his hands. When he entered, you weren't able to greet him since you were in your room changing your clothes. "Oh! You're here." You said when you walked out. He was sitting down at the dining table. The bouquet was nowhere to be seen.

"Let me cook dinner for you." You said, smiling brightly. Just when you're about to pass him, He held your arm. "Did you go out?" He asked, seriously. You were scared to be scolded so you lied. "No. I did not." You replied, pulling yourself away.

He placed the flowers on the table. "Aominecchi wanted you to have this." He said, standing up. You looked at the table and saw Tulips. "Wow. They're beautiful." You commented, running towards it. Kise opened the door, but stopped to look at you. "Aren't you going to eat?" You asked, holding a flower in your hand.

He shook his head and went in his room. You heard the door locked. "Maybe Aomine-kun ain't so bad." You said to yourself, carrying the tulips into your room. "It's the first time someone gave me flowers, I hope he gave it personally." You said, placing the bouquet on the table beside your bed.

After that, you slept.

The brightly sunlight blinded you, waking you up. "Uh? Morning already?" You tried to stand up, but something was holding you down. More like someone. When you turned around you saw Kise beside you. He was asleep, but his arm was wrapped around your waist. "Kise?!" You were surprised.

He slowly opened his one eye. He murmured some words you couldn't understand. "What are you doing here?" You asked, but he just tightened his grip on your waist. "Please lay down. Let's not wake up yet." He said, he sounded sincere. "But you have school today!"

"You're not even attending school and we're the same age, so I don't care." He replied. You sighed, then lay down. Your back facing him. You thought that if you face him, it would be awkward. He dragged himself closer to you, pressing his chest against your back. He nuzzled his face on your nape.

"K-Kise-kun!" You tried to push him away but he won't budge. Suddenly, you heard soft sobs from him. "Kise, are you crying?" You asked, trying to face him but he won't let you. "Don't bother-"

"About it. I'm not your girlfriend. I'm sorry." You cut him off. His cries grew louder. He hugged you tighter by each cry. "I- I love you, (name) chi." He managed to say through his sobs. "I know I didn't treat you right these past days and I'm really regretting it." He added. You covered your mouth to stop yourself from letting out a cry. You hated hearing/seeing Kise cry. It feels awful for you. You faced him, looking at him straight in the eye, but he kept looking away, crying.

"Fate gave me you but I just took you for granted. I know you're gonna leave soon to go back to your world and I only gave up pain. And Aominecchi seems to like you and I think the feeling's mutual. But I can't live without you. I saw you kiss Aominecchi earlier and I got really jealous. I wasn't mad. I was disappointed that I'm not the one kissing you there. I-" You placed a finger on his lips. You held his cheek and wiped his tears with your thumb. He kissed your hand and started to cry once again.

You kissed his forehead, his eyelids, his nose and when you're about to kiss his lips, you stopped. He had his eyes closed anticipating your kiss. You don't know what to do. You want to kiss him, but something is stopping you.

He opened his eyes. "What's wrong? Don't you love me anymore?" He asked, softly like he was accepting the consequences of his actions. He stared at you, waiting for a reply. You suddenly rolled on top of him and grabbed his face gently. You placed your lips on top of his. He held your face as he smile during your kiss. It wasn't a lust-filled kiss. Both felt the warmth of each other's love.

You sat down, looking embarrassed by your move. You were still on top of him. He sat down and hugged you. He kissed your forehead. "I don't know what I'll do without you. _**I love you, (name)cchi**_."

_**"I love you too Kise. Very much."**_


End file.
